User talk:Itona39
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User blog:RinkakuKagune/Solo? page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Sorry for being late I am really sorry for being late to reply to you, friend! I was busy studying as I have examinations and I may be unavailable in these two months! I found the devil fruit page... but I have not thought of any other DF improvements... Do you have ideas? DuttPanda (talk) 18:08, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, mate!!! Hey! The last idea what you gave was in fact, an amazingly brilliant idea! Using sonar and entities of energy to augment the strength and endurance of the DF user and make him stronger! Cool.... I will definetly keep this in mind. All what this perfect DF needs is just a name! Say, I only edit on the Sea of Fools Wiki! Do you think I should join Ship of fools? I mean, sea of fools are less tougher and less serious but in here, the whole gang is waiting up! What do you recommend?? http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Mushi_Mushi_no_Mi,_Model:_Allghoi_Khorkhoi That's the worm I talked about as Devil Fruit :D I have thing for these Mythical Creatures... Bloodthirstier the better. ...Not that I like watching Horror Movies... I hate seeing blood. Well, you can also find me from nanatsu no Taizai wikia, just google "Nanatsu no Taizai" and either "Paragon" or "Nine Circles". MakutaDethos (talk) 22:12, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Eiji Hasegawa Was hoping to catch you on the chat and talk about this, but it seems I was too slow and showed up a few minutes after you left. Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that as per the rules we have on this wiki concerning photos being used to identify our characters, which say we can't have the same exact photo as someone else's that's still in use, I'm afraid to say that is indeed the case. Thing is, the image being used for Eiji Hasegawa is already being used by my own character, Jolly D. Chris, for his pre-timeskip appearance. I don't particularly have any interest in changing that photo to something else anytime soon, so I have to request you to change Eiji's photo or the Uber Committee may have to take it down without permission. I apologize for any inconvenience or discomfort this may (or may not) have caused. Just that rules are rules, and as long as I'm the boss of the UC (Uber Committee,) I have to enforce them. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Mythical Creatures List Thank you very much, Itona. :) I'll be sure to check it out as soon as I am able to. I appreciate your support. And I'm sure there has to be something I haven't heard of, so I can guarantee you this'll be an interesting read for me. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:18, April 27, 2015 (UTC) drawing atention Yeah, that's the plan, ultimately. Indeed, what I'm going for is to put the whole thing in a template-like box which draws attention to the show (and also adjust the css tags on the popup itself so show is more obvious). The one I've set up there is a proof of concept so we know the code works, so to speak 13th madman (talk) 23:56, October 27, 2015 (UTC)